


Cara Mia

by Rapterkitten



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Also known as, Fluff, Kid you Fucking Dweeb, M/M, Singing, Songfic, for portal 2's cara mia, i have no life, it's a, portal 2 ost, seriously, sort of unfinished?, the turret opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapterkitten/pseuds/Rapterkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatively titled: I needed some fluffy otp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cara Mia

Slowly, almost rhythmically, his feet glided across the floor, broom in his hands.

Death the Kid, also known by most as Kid, was humming a quiet tune to himself. It was something he wouldn't usually do, humming a song from a mere game he had played not too long ago and cleaning half-assed. It could hardly even be cleaning, it was more just letting the bristles of the broom brush against the already clean tiles of the kitchen floor. His body swung slightly, mind indulging itself with the invisible music in his head and the quiet humming he made. The reaper came to a quick halt, closing his eyes and humming a few more notes-

"cara mia, cara mia belle," he sung softly, simply standing there with the broom in his hands, honestly looking like quiet the dweeb right now.  "Mia bambina, o chel!"

"Che le stimo, che le stimo, oh cara mia, addio!" Honestly, this was probably one of the few times he allowed himself to do something like this. Do something he would never normally do under any circumstance- but no one was home. He was all alone; and usually when a teenager is all alone they do things like this- it was only natural. At least that was what Kid understood.

"la mia bambina cara, perche non passi lontana? Si lontana da scienza-" the reaper paused. Oh, dear. He forgot the lyrics to the song! Well, that was only a given. It wasn't like Kid sat around the entire day trying to memorize the lyrics, though admittedly he did spend a few boring and dull evenings muttering the lyrics to random songs on playlists he picked up, and quiet a bit this song came up. Mostly because Kid somehow managed to slip it into every single playlist he ever made. 

"You know, I'm pretty sure you sing better than any girl I've ever met."

A gasp left the other's lips, body swinging abruptly to turn a golden  gaze to the archway leading into the main hall. "Blackstar!" yelled a scolding voice the handle of the broom pulled close to his body, heart pounding in his chest. Oh. Oh dear, someone had heard him. The blue haired man put on his usual, nearly trademark grin, and cackled with his hands on his hips.

"How did you even get in here?" 

"The door was unlocked. I figured I could come in!"

Kid huffed, bottom lip sticking out in a pout. An expression not often made by the death god. "Well, usually you're supposed to knock. Whether the door is open or not." Shuffling his feet awkwardly, he walked to the closer at the far end of the room, opening the creaky door and throwing the broom inside.

"Seriously, though. You sing better than most of the girl's I've met."

"I'm not a girl. You can't compare me to them."

"Yeah, but girls sound pretty when they sing."

Kid turned, narrowing his eyes,"so you're saying I sound pretty?"

"For a guy, yeah."

Blackstar shoved his hands into his pockets, smiling at the other male. The pale skinned boy, with blue eyes trained solely on him, traveled quickly around the table towards Blackstar, ushering him gently out of the kitchen. "Shoo, shoo! What did you want?"

Tan hands were pulled from pockets, reaching up quickly to grasp the cheeks of the young reaper standing before him. Blue locked with gold, shifting quickly and almost quivering, if one wanted to call it that. "I want you to sing an actual song. For me. To me." 

Kid smiled himself now, expression softening just slightly. "..Maybe later. Just.. what do you want, you big idiot?"


End file.
